


I'm Going to Marry Him

by faithfulcat111



Series: Just Shapes [2]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Fight, M/M, Mentioned injuries, future Patton/Logan, mentioned alcoholism, mentioned death, very confused Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulcat111/pseuds/faithfulcat111
Summary: A brief glimpse into the high school years of Roman, Patton, and Remy.





	I'm Going to Marry Him

**Author's Note:**

> When stuck on my big bang project, I took a step back and wrote this little ditty to get a better feel for these characters. Enjoy!

“I’m going to marry him someday,” Patton declared as Roman set his lunch tray down next to his.  
Roman’s gaze followed his friend’s across the high school cafeteria to a lone figure sitting on the other side, poking at the school lunch. “Logan Berry?” he asked in confusion looking back to his friend.   
Patton nodded enthusiastically, his black eye from a fight earlier this week shining in the harsh lights, his bandaged fingers drumming against the table, one hand playing with an empty chip bag from the lunch he brought. “Yup!” he said. “Just look at him. He is so smart and tall and…”  
“We get it,” Remy moaned as he collapsed into the seat on the other side of Patton, the scar across his face from the same fight bleeding into his scowl. “All week it has been Logan this and Logan that. When will you get over yourself and just go over there and talk to him?”  
Patton’s face shifted to one of determination, “You know what! I will!”   
“Wait, what?” Remy jerked his head up, the sunglasses perched on the top of his head almost falling off.  
“Go Pat!” Roman reached up to give his friend a fist bump with fingers that were bandaged in the same polka dot bandaids that Remy had. He grinned, his own face free of any marring as he had not been present at the fore-mentioned fight.   
The two watched as Patton grabbed his still unopened snack cookie pack and marched across the cafeteria, looking more like a small rhino on a rampage than a lover off to profess his feelings. “I can see what’s happening,” Remy murmured under his breath, just loud enough for Roman to hear.   
“What?” Roman turned away from where Patton was introducing himself to Logan towards Remy in confusion.  
“And they haven’t got a clue,” Remy gave him a sideways smirk.  
“Who?” Roman raised an eyebrow at him, trying to follow what he was trying to say.  
“They’ll fall in love and here is the bottom line, our trio’s down to two,” Remy turned back as his smile got just the slightest bit sadder.  
“Oh,” Roman turned back as well, trying to be happy for his friend as he was now sitting across from a slightly perplexed Logan, but worrying about the implications of what Remy had just said were. 

Roman finally got home that night, far too late at about nine pm. He had been distracted, out in the woods with Patton as gushed about Logan. Remy hadn’t joined them as a cousin was visiting, but Roman was sure they would hear all the same tomorrow and for a while to come. He shut the front door as quietly as he could behind him and stood there for a moment, listening for any sounds in the house. He breathed a sigh of relief as all he heard was the old grandfather clock that they had gotten from his grandfather when he died a couple years back that was upstairs.   
Roman knew in his head that nothing was going to happen as he continued to tiptoe through the house. His mom was likely working late. His dad was probably still at his new job at the Food Donkey. And it had been a year since Dad had quit drinking, but still… Some now hard-pressed instinct inside of him still made him be cautious as he snuck into the kitchen.   
Roman tried his best to ignore the note from his mom asking why he had missed dinner yet again, grabbing the plate of leftovers she always left for him. He didn’t have time for feelings that had already been hurt, there was a ghost dating simulator upstairs just waiting with his name on it. And considering the first game of softball season, seeing as his school was too cheap to have both softball and baseball so they just were part of the co-ed softball league, was next week, he had to get all his playing in now while he still could.


End file.
